coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9888 (30th September 2019)
Plot Paul bumps into Gemma as he turns into Rosamund Street. She notices his cut knuckles but he claims he trapped them in a van door. Kel lies unconscious in the ginnel as people walk unknowingly by. Jade claims that she was looking for photos to gain insight into the family and then changes her story to say that she was looking for phone to get framed as a thank-you present. She tells Evelyn she’s grateful to Fiz who has been there for her during a previous engagement to an abusive fiancé. Adam’s unwavering in his claim that Gary beat up Ryan, who walks out of the pub not wanting to hear more. An angry Sarah also leaves. Gary shows Fiz the ropes at the furniture shop. Ryan comes in and, with Fiz got out of the way by Gary giving her an early finish, he tells Gary everything that has happened with Adam and the others in the pub. Fiz is somewhat surprised when she comes home to discover that Jade has apparently told Evelyn all about her ex. Billy finds Paul drunk in the Rovers, as does Chesney who breaks the news that Kel has been found and taken to hospital. Sophie is underwhelmed by her course as Dev and Roy question her about it. Adam comes to No.8, apologises to Sarah for his actions and sweet-talks her into the bedroom. Asha’s first customers are Amy and Corey Brent who appears more interested with her on this occasion. Gemma finds Paul and accuses him of beating up Kel. Panicking, he admits the truth but says it was only one punch. Bernie overhears them arguing in the street and comes out of No.5 to confront her son. Forestalling further action, Gary asks Maria who’s been accusing him of violence when all he wants to do is to make his business work. She’s taken in by his pretence of innocence. Asha is pleased but non-committal when Corey asks her out. Gemma stops Bernie grassing on her son to the police. Sarah makes Adam agree that Gary isn’t their business from now onwards. Following a meal at the bistro, Jade is allowed to look after both the girls by herself, but she instantly countermands Fiz’s instruction that they are only allowed a small dessert. Dev refuses Asha an advance on her wages. She steals his credit card and orders more skin whitening cream on the internet. Sophie gazes at Kate’s beach pictures again. Billy calls on Paul who tells him what he did to Kel. He blames Billy for pushing him too far and not leaving him alone. Billy insists he tells the police about the abuse, or he will surely go back to prison. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Corey Brent - Maximus Evans Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul leaves Kel unconscious in the ginnel; and Fiz is stunned to find Jade pouring her heart out to Evelyn about her abusive ex husband. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,032,200 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes